


Sometimes misunderstanding can bring you closer.

by lapetitechouette



Series: Levihan Family Series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levihan family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitechouette/pseuds/lapetitechouette
Summary: Aiden thinks that his father doesn't love him but he was proven wrong.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Levihan Family Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094720
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Sometimes misunderstanding can bring you closer.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started the initial story I did not think that I would write more but here you go. This idea just popped into my head. Have a lovely day guys!

It's been a week since Amore was born and Aiden spent every seconds with his baby sister after coming home from school. Some nights when his little sister cried he was the first to rush in and tuck her in his arms and sing the lullabies his mother sang to him. Hanji and Levi would stand by the doorway and watch the two siblings bond.

The more time Levi spent with Amore in his arms the more Aiden started to feel a little jealous. Hanji saw this and understood their son's heart, after all, for ten years the boy did not receive the similar affection from his father.

One day after school seeing his father being overly affectionate with his sister triggered something within him that led him to runaway from home in silent. He did not want to hate his baby sister, in fact he loved her so much even before she was born. But, in a way he was jealous. He was jealous that their father's undivided attention was on her and he did not receive the same treatment. Sometimes selfish thoughts gnaws his mind as he thinks to himself that atleast he has his mother's undivided attention who still woke him up peppering kisses all over his face despite his whingings that he was a big boy now. _Big boy, eh? It was ironic how he considered himself big boy and yet still get jealous over his sister._ She was an innocent ball of sunshine. Whenever he hears the music of her laughter that he was the cause for, he could always feel his heart flutter and beam in pride.

But, still the gnawing feeling of the lack of paternal love he recieved as kid was present. He wanted to be held by his father the same. Though, for the past two years eversince his return they had their father-son moments they were not the same since there was awkwardness present between them. Something inside him knew that he could not live up to his father's reputation as one of the best agents. He feared that his father would find him to be a disappointment.

Such feelings were not foreign to him since they were present even before the birth of his sister. There were some nights when he wondered if his father truly loved him. Sure, they hugged and his father would sit and talk to him but the lingering awkwardness always made him feel a bit uncomfortable. It was like speaking to a stranger since his father himself was not a well versed man. He heard his father often time call his mother shitty glasses or four eyes. It seemed harsh on a stranger's point of view and for him too initially but as time went by he realised that it was his father's way of being affectionate. He also called some him and his friends brats. Aiden was initially offended but his mother explained that his father grew up in a different background and that he has a different way of speaking out his feelings. 

Throughout the two years, Aiden wanted to understand his father and at some point wanted to be like him. He never told it to anyone but his father was his hero and role model because of the stories he heard from both his mother and her friends back when they were in the Survey Corps. There was always something fascinating about his father that craved him more for his presence.

Aiden watched the waves hitting the huge stone his was sitting on. This was one of his favourite spots to let himself ponder over his troubled mind. The wave reflected the flame hued sky. The sun was starting to descend down the horizon and Aiden was not planning to return home any time sooner.

*

Hanji frowned looking up at the clock. _Aiden was not back. It was strange._ She felt her heart hammer against ger chest in worry. She looked over Levi who had Amore cradled in his arms rocking her to sleep. She walked over to the room to check on Aiden's calendar to see if there was any extra classes scheduled for the evening. _There was none._ Now, she was getting worried.

"Levi." she called out entering the living room.

He hummed in response without looking at her but at Amore. He admired the little girl whose eyes were now slowly closing.

"Aiden is late." she voice laced with worry. He never came home late and he never stayed back at school to play with his friends. His only priority was to get home so he could help her in the restaurant or building the beach house.

"He will come. Maybe he is playing with his friends." Hanji frowned at his nonchalant reply. "Levi, you know it's not true. He comes home almost early so he could play with Amore."

"Well, these days he hasn't been, right?" he shrugged again which made Hanji roll her eyes.

"You have been keeping her in your arms alot these days so how will he able to play with his sister. And you," she pointed. "you haven't been spending your time with your son."

"What do you mean?" this time his eyes send a glare to her way.

"You know what I mean. Levi," she sighed going to her room to pick up her cardigan. "he is a very sensitive boy." she said loud enough for him to hear and not wake up Amore. She emerged from the room dressed a little but warm. "Aiden must be feeling lonely. You should understand a feeling of a boy who was devoid of paternal love for the past 10 years. Haven't you noticed him feeling solemn lately? Anyways, forget it. We'll be speaking about this later. I'm going to search for him." she remarked and then left though she wanted to close the door with force she could not risk waking up the sleeping infant.

Levi stood there mortified as her words started sinking in. He was an idiot. He didn't notice his own son's feelings. He walked towards Amore's nursery and placed her carefully on her crib. He sat on the chair besides the crib and watched his daughter turn to a side. His memories of Amore in the future would be complete if he lived long enough but with Aiden it would be incomplete. He had never seen his son in a crib and he could not have the blessing to hold him nestled in his arms. It was a deep regret he carried with him. Bonding with your own child you had not seen for years was hard and was a bit awkward from his side since being a father and not receiving paternal love himself was a foreign concept. Something that was not easy to master. Levi thought that he was doing great with Amore since he assumed he was being a good parent to Aiden but he was wrong.

Did he make his own son jealous on his daughter? He rubbed his face in disappointment. _I am such a bad father._ He looked at his daughter and sighed. "Amore, I want to be a good dad for both of you but seems like I got carried away with you." he admitted guiltily.

He stood up with determination that he was going to make things right and give the paternal love his son deserves.

*

Hanji already knew where her son would be. After all she had caught him occasionally sulking or crying over his usual spot on the huge stone a little bit far. She walked barefoot along the shore where her legs were hit by the low waves. There was always something serene in taking evening strolls on the shore. A bit further she spotted her son sitting on the stone with his legs hugged to his chest.

She smiled at the sight as she looked back to when she saw the cute smaller version of him sitting there. He had grown and was almost tall as his father. Boys grow in a blink of an eye, they say. And it was true. For the past ten years without Levi he was her rock that kept her going despite her occasional breakdowns over missing Levi.

She did not greet him but instead sat quietly besides him as she shared his gaze at the serene scenery laid in front of them. She wrapped an arm around him whereas he leaned to her relishing in her warmth.

"Mom, does dad love me like he does with Amore?" Hanji felt her heart shatter at the statement. She knew the dilemma her son had and despite knowing she never spoke to him about it. She should have done it earlier and for this she blamed herself for being a bad mother.

"I'm sorry. I've been a bad mother." she let herself tear up at the confession. She should have taught him better. She should not have let him feel like this. "No, mom. You are the best mother I could ever ask for." he denied her words and intertwined his hand with her free hand. 

"No, darling. He loves you. You know him. He doesn't easily express his emotions." she says after a while of silence. He further buried his head onto her shoulder and wraps her hand around him. He felt safe in his mother's embrace and he craved for the same safety in his father's arms too. 

"I wish dad was around when I was a kid." he remarked and started to feel relaxed once his mother started humming the familiar tune of a lullaby she sang to him as a kid. And finally darkness descended upon him as he closes his eyes in the embrace of her safety. 

"Your dad loves you. He shows it in a different way." she stated to the sleeping boy in her arm as she pecked his forehead. "I'm sure when the right time comes he will tell you that." she smiled looking up at the now purple sky where the stars started to scatter around. 

*

Ten minutes right after Hanji was gone he immediately contacted Isabel to babysit Amore and as soon as she arrived he ran out of the house with his only mission being to find his son and make things right. In all honesty, he did not know where to go and find for them. He dialled to Hanji's phone which only led him to voicemail. He knew that they would not be too far so he walked absent-mindedly through the shores. 

The sky was now purple hued and the lights in the beach was lighting up. From where he stood he could see a figure on a stone a bit further. His gut feeling telling him that it might be them made him rush towards the figure. His heart was in relief when indeed it was his wife and son. 

"Levi." Hanji muttered in disbelief. What about Amore, she wondered. And as if he read her mind he just simply muttered back with the mention of Isabel's name and that calmed her. 

"I think you will have to carry him since I'm in no condition to carry a grown boy now." Hanji replied motioning him to take their son into his arms. Levi was strong so he effortlessly tucked his arms beneath the armpit of his son and carried him bridal style since it was the easiest way. 

The couple walked in silent with the waves hitting the shore making the sound to occupy their silence. 

"Is he very upset?" Levi asked after a while wanting to break the silence and he also knew that a part if Hanji was also mad at him for being an inattentive bastard. 

"He thinks you don't love him." she replied looking over at her son in his arms. "Don't you wish that you carried him like this as a kid because he wishes to be held by you. He maybe twelve but every minutes of the ten years he craved for paternal affection. He watched kids show off their bond with their fathers but he only had your heroism and sacrifice to show off."

Levi's heart clenched. He tried his best to be a good father but he never knew that showing affection in the smallest way was required for it. He did hug his son but it only happened very rarely and that could be easily counted with his ten fingers. 

"I understand you, Levi. You don't know how to fulfill that role and I'm not burdening you with it. But, lately Aiden has been feeling these feelings because he did not receive te similar love Amore is recieving." Levi understood what Hanji was implying because the same thoughts ran in his mind while he came finding for them. He did not love him less but sometimes it wasn't words that people needed but actions that proved what their heart was feeling. 

"I will take care of it, Hanji." he said softly as he looked forward to see the now clearer picture of their beach house. 

*

He softly placed his son on the bed. His hands did hurt since he was heavy of course but something in his heart eased. This was the first time he carried Aiden and tucking him to bed was a similar action he did to Amore few hours ago. 

Levi took the space besides his son and leaned his head on the head board. He looled down at his son's sleeping face and rubbed his head back and fourth as affection spread in his heart. His son was an exact replica of himself and sometimes it felt weird seeing his son but that only further confirmed that indeed Aiden was his son. Levi leaned down and pecked his forehead. 

"I might have missed my years with you but let's keep past in the past and create memories for the future." he muttered letting himself close his eyes. This was the first night in two years he slept besides his son as he wraps his arms around him spooning him. 

Aiden woke up to a foreign warmth that was not emitted from his blanket. He looked down at the arms hugging him and recognised it as his father's. _What was dad doing here?_ He decided not to stir and instead wait till he wake up. He could not see his father's face but he felt warm at the gesture. 

"Are you hungry? Should I prepare bed breakfast?" he heard the deep voice of his father. Aiden almost chuckled but he did nit let himself do it and tried to maintain a stoic face akin to his father's. 

"if it is prepared by you, yes." he replied now pushing himself away from his father's embrace but his father pulled him closer now making him face him. 

"Listen up Aiden. I'm not the best father in the world but I care for you and I love you. I know that I am not a very affectionate person but recently spending time with Amore I realised that I missed those times I was supposed to hold you as an infant. I was scared that I would not be able to hold Amore too. But, I was late to realise that in doing so I was paying less attention to you but that doesn't mean I love you less. But, now, my son, instead of wallowing on our lost time let's make new memories to look back on in the future."

Aiden hugged his father like the very first time he did clinging on to him and letting his tears wet his shirt. Hanji, with Amore cradled in her arms looked at the warm scene between father and son. Misunderstandings happen in a family and sometimes these very misunderstandings can bring family even more closer if confronted. 

"Well, boys, I'm expecting bed breakfast too, y'know." Hanji said knocking at the door with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this was pretty heavy with angst. I think at some point as a kid all of us did have similar feelings as with Aiden because I did. I had my moments when I thought I was loved less(I'm the eldest btw) but growing up I realised that no I'm loved. It was just a passing thought when I was immature. But, i mever confronted my feelings as I just let myself mature and understand but it didn't make me turn out to be a jerk but more understanding towards my parents on how they sacrificed stuff just for the sake of us.  
> Guysss, go tell your parents "I love you" and it's never too late to say. Give em a hug and kiss.  
> 😢Sadly, due to covid19 I'm far from my family. The first thing I would do is give em a hug when I see em.
> 
> Leave your comments guys!


End file.
